The Perfect Mission
by Smile Scarlet
Summary: Es normal que Levy McGarden no sea esencialmente fuerte en las peleas a causa de tal situación en su ultima misión no le ira muy bien con el sentimiento de debilidad se marcho a una misión peligrosa al menos para si misma pero como deberían adivinar cierto Dragón Slayer no la dejara ir sola.
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa a los que estén leyendo esto  
Espero que les guste *-*

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail propiedad de el super trolero Hiro Mashima-sama (En otros casos Erza y Jellar , el Laxana , el Gale y el Gruvia tuvieran hijos todos.

* * *

_**Secret Mission**_

Capitulo 1; La Misión

o-o-o-o-o-o

Era un día cualquiera (por así decir) en nuestro gremio favorito Fairy Tail cuando el equipo Shadow Gear estaba llegando de una que otra misión pero en los últimos días la pequeña maga de cabellera azul no estaba con la misma sonrisa de cada día.

_**-En la una de las mesas del Gremio-**_

_-Me siento inútil, el gremio solo me considera una pequeña adicta a los libros y no quiero ser una carga para el equipo Shadow Gear – pensaba la pequeña peli azul con un libro en sus manos, Pues en la última misión el equipo no pudo completarla a causa de la salvación de varios problemas asía la pequeña McGarden._

- ¿En qué piensas Levy-chan? – decía la rubia recién llegada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Hola Lu-chan! , solo estaba leyendo – comentaba la peli azul con cierta sonrisa falsa.

-¿Estas segura? , te hemos notado un tanto triste los últimos días- Dudaba preocupada la rubia

-¿Hemos? – Decía con intriga la pequeña maga de escritura solida

-Pues, Gajeel ha estado preguntando por ti últimamente – la amigable maga celestial le dio una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-¿Gajeel? – se sorprendía la chica con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Etto, ¿has visto a Jet y Drox en el gremio? – cambiaba el tema favorablemente la peli azul.

- No, salieron hace un rato a no sé donde – respondía sin mucho interés.

La McGarden se paró de su asiento con velocidad hacia el área de misiones tomando una de ellas y sin más no poder fue hacia una albina de ojos azulados que se encontraba en la barra.

-Buenos días Mira-chan! – Saludaba apresurada la maga peli azul.

-Hola Levy-chan ¿Qué se te ofrece? – preguntaba la albina con una sonrisa típica en su rostro.

-¿Mirajane te importaría autorizarme esta misión? , Oh por cierto Laxus te ah estado mirando de reojo – Mentía creando tal distracción la pequeña peli azul.

La albina de ojos azules volteo viendo a el Dragón Slayer mostrándole una de sus sonrisas típicas y sinceras (Laxus se quedo pensando wtf) pues distraída le había devuelto el papel a la maga peli azul dando significado de afirmación a dicha misión.

Mencionada chica al haber tomado su misión aceptada salió con rapidez del gremio pues savia que era posible que tarde o temprano la albina de ojos azules no tardaría en darse cuenta de tal acto.

_**-En un paradero del**_** Gremio**

-Una chica de cabello scarlata y otras mas personas estaban hablando sobre ciertas cosas mientras aquella rubia de ojos achocolatados todavía se seguía preguntando la razón de tal prisa de la pequeña McGarden (la había dejado plantada al preguntarle del equipo Shadow Gear).

A lo lejos de la maga celestial se acercaba un chico conocido como el Dragón Slayer de hierro Gajeel Redfox pues el ya nombrado llamo la atención de la rubia pensativa.

-Oe rubia , aterriza - decía con un típico tono de seriedad sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿Quieres algo Gajeel? - le preguntaba la maga celestial un tanto curiosa

-¿Has visto a la enana? - lo decía el DS del mismo tono anterior

- Eso me eh estado preguntando , salio apurada del gremio después de hablar conmigo , ¿es que acaso te preocupas por ella Gajeel? -Pregunto la maga celestial con una sonrisa picara

-No hables estupideces rubia -decía con un leve color en sus mejillas saliendo hacia afuera evitando que el color fuera notado

-Típico tsundere de mierda - decía una maga de cartas con una cabellera castaña

-¿Que se le va a ser? - decía una albina de pelo corto

-¿En que momento se metieron a al conversación? - gritaba al salirse una gota de sudor al estilo anime

**_-Afuera de Fairy Tail-_**

-Tsk , ¿Donde esta esa enana? , ¿Y donde se supone que esta metido Lili?

A lo lejos en la distancia se podía ver a un gato alado color negro acercarse a el DS de hierro (Mr. Troll . . digo Lili)  
con un jugo de kiwi (wtf kisawea?).

-!Donde te mentiste todo el día maldito gato! - decía Gajeel un tanto frustrado

-Tenia unos asuntos en la ciudad - comentaba tranquilamente mientras guardaba sus alas

- Me dejaste con las malditas misiones a mi solo - entonaba aun mas fuerte el DS

Cuando de empezó a ver una pequeña sombra sentaba en unos bancos con un papel en la mano derecha no muy lejos de el DS y el gato alado.

_- Desactivar varias runas pero en cada una de ellas habrá varios vulcans . . esto queda en el bosque cerca de la montañas a lo lejos de magnolia .. . es . . bastante difícil pero . . !Tengo que hacerlo , demostrare que si puedo luchar y no solo leer un par de runas! - pensaba la pequeña maga de escritura solida_

- Oe enana , tomaste una misión y te fuiste del gremio sin decir nada ¿Que se supone que te pasa? - decía en un tono un tanto serio

- Gajeel estuvo todo el día esperando a ver si te veía - decía Mr Troll . . digo Lili en un tono burlón

- !KUROSAI MALDITO LILI! - Gritaba el DS de hierro

La pequeña maga de escritura solida solo se encontraba metida en sus pensamientos pues no estaba segura de poder ir la misión ella sola pero de algún modo quería algo que demostrar pero a decir verdad (deberían saber que la respuesta es mas que obvia xd).

- ¿Enana no vas a responder? - decía el peli negro al mirarla atentamente

- ¿Eh? lo siento , debo de irme los veré otro día - al tal comentario solo intento salir corriendo.

Pero el dragón slayer de hierro no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente , volteo y se dio cuenta de que el chico de ojos scarlata le había tomado la muñeca impidiéndole salir corriendo esta ante tal acto esta solo se sonrojo.

- ¿Que estas ocultando Levy? - esa fue de las pocas veces que decía su nombre lo que dio a entender a la chica que la situación se había puesto seria.

- De verdad lo siento , pero haré esto sola - Se libero de la mano de el DS y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta poder perderle de vista.-

* * *

Etto , este es mi primer fan fiction , no se si les guste , probablemente nadie lea esto (t_t) pero a los que leyeron ojala les guste n_n

Pos . . Pos . . !Paz Bubble! (Me despediré así probablemente)

Ayudan mucho las criticas constructivas , ya que solo tengo 11 pero con mi tiempo libre hare mis Fan Fictions.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola de nuevo! , are los capítulos mas largos  
y mas interesantes, ya aprendí mejor como usar la pagina_

* * *

_****_

Disclaimer; Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del sensual Hiro Mashima-Sensei

* * *

Capitulo 2; **No escaparas**

* * *

El Dragón Slayer de hierro al igual que su gato solo veía correr a esa pequeña maga mientras ella lo única que quería era escapar para demostrar su valentía.

-Geje, no escaparas enana- decía con un tono burlón el DS de hierro

- Gajeel, sigámosla y dejemos de hablar ¡VAMOS! – gritaba el gato exaltada-mente mientras corrían.

La pequeña maga de escritura solida corría y corría pero el Dragón Slayer y el pequeño gato no se quedaban atrás, al darse cuenta de que la perseguían solo aumento el paso lo mas que pudo.

-Esa enana corre más de lo que creí, wtf pero tu vuela ¡atrápala! – corría el Dragón Slayer

-Neh, te lo dejare a ti – Decía en tono burlón el gato alado

-¡MALDITO GATO! – gruñía al correr acelerando el paso

Esta se había cansado al correr con tal velocidad por lo que opto a esconderse en uno de los arbustos mientras sudaba bastante , trato de no suspirar por cansancio para no hacer un ruido que ollera el Dragón Slayer.

-Siento su olor cerca de aquí Geje – se reía al parar de correr

-Aquí estas – al decirlo se dio cuenta de que la chica volvió a correr hacia un árbol pero al no poder mas esta solo se acostó contra de ya dicho árbol

La chica cerró los ojos suspirando exaltada por ya dicha acción , esta se quedo quieta por un rato y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que aquel chico que la perseguía estaba en frente de ella con la mano derecha contra el árbol y la otra en su estado normal ante tal acción esta solo se sonrojó.

-Eres difícil de atrapar enana, ¿Por qué huyes? – Decía en tono serio

- Ah, ¿es que tú no lo sabes? – Exhalaba tranquilamente

-¿Saber qué? , enana – este solo se acercaba aun mas sonrojando aun mas a la chica

Esta le explicaba la situación aun en la misma posición en aquel árbol un tanto apenada por lo que había hecho.

-No savia que eras así al proponértelo Geje – decía en un tono burlón  
-Yo no quería. . . – sus palabras fueron interrumpidas ya que este se acerco mas mientras ponía su mano izquierda en la cintura de la pequeña al darle un dulce beso en sus labios, la pequeña maga de escritura solida coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello correspondiendo torpemente a ese dulce beso.

Estos se separaron en busca de aire – No tienes que demostrar nada, enana, tu eres fuerte y con el tiempo aun mas

-No savia que podías decir tales cosas Gajeel – decía con una sonrisa en el rostro la maga peli azul

Quitando tal posición la pequeña maga camino al lado de Gajeel asía el frente mientras se miraba fijamente.

-Gracias por todo Gajeel. . . pero no me echare asía atrás, después de lo que hice no pisare un pie en el gremio hasta cumplir esta misión – la chica miraba con decisión a los ojos del chico.

-Eres una molestia enana, pero te ayudare, no permitiré que te pase nada

-No tienes que hacerlo Gajeel – giraba la mirada asía otro lado

-Tienes razón, no tengo que hacerlo, pero quiero, no me perdonare si te pasa algo – decía un leve color subiendo a sus mejillas mientras miraba asía otro lado

-Gracias Gajeel – pues mostraba con una sonrisa en su rostro

_****_

-Mientras tanto en el Gremio-

En la barra se encontraba varios miembros con una albina de ojos azules con una cara un tanto preocupada mientras limpiaba un poco.

-Ya ah anochecido hace unas horas ¿Le habrá pasado algo? – decía con una cara seria aquella rubia de ojos achocolatados

-Tranquilos, Lucy tu le contaste a Juvia que después de hablar contigo salió con bastante prisa ¿no? – Miraba con tranquilidad una peli azul de piel pálida

- Si pero. . . – fue interrumpida por las palabras de la maga de agua

-Entonces Juvia piensa que pudo tener algún compromiso importante – sonreía la peli azul

-¡Bien pensado Juvia! – Decía el stripper de hielo (xd)

-¡Gray-sama! – gritaba con corazones en sus ojos la maga de agua

Cuando un gato alado de color azabache entro por las puertas del gremio volando a la barra donde se encontraban ya mencionadas personas.

-¡Lili! – Decía un chico prendido en llamas

-¡Lili! , ¿Has visto a Levy en algún lado? – Se preocupaba la chica de pelo escarlata

-La acabo de ver, ahora mismo probablemente debe estar con Gajeel – se sentaba mientras tomaba un jugo de kiwi

-¿Qué hacían ustedes dos con Levy? – decía curiosa la albina menor

-No sé exactamente, solo la fuimos a buscar y la encontramos hace una horas en un banco mientras tenía una misión en la mano creo, estaba más concentrada de lo normal cuando la leía

-¿Cuál misión le diste Mira-san? - hablaba la Dragón Slayer de viento

Pues la chica recordó aquel momento en el que se distrajo sin si quiera prestar atención a lo que había aceptado en aquel papel, esta se dirigió con prisa a la área de misiones y se dio cuenta que le había dado una misión un tanto peligrosa (para ella, si se fijan esta es la razón por la cual Levy hiso todo esto).

-No cabe duda le he dado la misión que colgaron hace unos días sobre Vulcans y algunas runas, es mi culpa por no prestar atención – se mostraba culpable la albina mayor

-¿Quieren decir que Levy fue sola a esa misión? – Gritaba exaltado el cabeza de vela

-¡Iremos a rescatarla! – decía la peli azul de piel pálida

-Alto, en todo caso de que vallamos cuando lleguemos sería bastante tarde, además Gajeel la siguió y lo deje con ella, no es tan idiota como para dejarla ir sola – decía seguro el gato negro

-¡No dejare a Levy sola con ese come metal! – gritaba cabeza de vela

La chica de pelo escarlata con armadura se levanto de su silla y le dio un derechazo a el chico que prendía en llamas.

-Tranquilízate, todo lo que podemos hacer está en manos de Gajeel

-Nos jodimos. . . –susurraba el stripper de hielo 

**_-En un edificio cercano a Fairy Tail-_**

Cuando entraron al edificio había diversos lujos y era bastante amplio, las mesas eran de una madera muy extraña de encontrar y tenían cristales, no había espacio sin llenar pues en cada mesa había decoraciones de diferentes tipos y varias revistas abajo de las mesas había unos sillones negros, los muebles eran del mismo tipo de madera, los cojines eran negros y blancos con unos tonos de rojo y por ultimo las lamparas que se alcanzaban a ver eran bastante sofisticadas y todas eran de oro.

_Wtf ¿Esta es la casa de Gajeel?, aun no puedo creer que viva de una manera tan sofisticada ¿que estoy diciendo?, no solo yo !NADIE lo pensaría!_

-¿Quieres agua o algo? - preguntaba el Redfox a la peli azul

-Un poco por favor - respondía la pequeña McGarden

Redfox se dirigió a la cocina (Que era igual o mas lujosa que la sala de estar) tomo un vaso con agua y camino hacia el sofá donde había dejado a la McGarden y dio una pequeña risa al darse cuenta de que cuando volvió la peli azul se encontraba dormida en el sofá, la cargo estilo princesa la llevo a su habitación colocandola delicadamente en la cama, se quito su capa y la dejo encima de ella dándosela como frasada.

Se acerco a ella lentamente y olfateo su cuello

_Huele tan bien. . no me canso de su olor. . . es. ._ .

-¿Aprovechante de la situación Gajeel? - Decía Lili en un tono burlón

-!ESTÚPIDO GATO! - Gritaba el Dragón Slayer de hierro

-Mejor cállate o despertaras a Levy, ¿como acabo ella durmiendo aquí?, ¿la drogaste o algo? - seguía burlándose ya mencionado gato

-Son cosas que no te incumbe, algún día te mandare a volar - gruñía el Dragón Slayer

-Sigue soñando - continuaba burlando mientras se acostaba en su cama

-Tsk, no te sorprendas si no despiertas vivo

La pequeña maga de escritura solida que estaba durmiendo en la cama entre sueños dijo unas palabras que dejaron tieso a DS de hierro.

-Gajeel yo te. . . -hablaba entre sueños la peli azul

El Dragón Slayer solo se quedo en su misma posición pensando que frase habría terminado la maga de escritura solida, antes de salir de dicha habitación se acerco a la delicada cara de la peli azul acerco sus labios y le dio un dulce beso en su frente.

-Te quiero enana - Susurro al oído de la maga de escritura solida

* * *

(LOOOL a mi no me engañan le encantan mis sexys apodos)

Espero que les halla gustado el segundo capitulo  
por favor quiero seguir mejorando así que me  
gustaría que dejen opiniones en los comentarios  
todo ayuda

* * *

Gracias a mi mejor amiga que esta leyendo esto,  
si fuera por ella probablemente estuviera en un rincón  
preguntándome donde se fue la inspiración

También agradezco al pendejo de luis  
(¿Envidia luis)

Me despido !PAZ BUBBLE!


	3. Chapter 3

Konichiwa a todos de nuevo al fin eh hecho  
un capitulo un tanto más largo y bueno,  
espero que lo disfruten

_Capitulo 3; Viejos amigos_

Después de que la pequeña McGarden pasara la noche en la casa lujosa propietaria del Redfox se dirigieron a la estación de Magnolia con destino a llegar a ciertas montañas que se habían mencionado en tomada petición de la maga de escritura solida, aunque en el gremio de Fairy Tail la mayoría de miembros estaban preocupados por la pequeña peli azul Levy McGarden.

_**-En el gremio de Fairy Tail-**_

-Se que está bien pero. . No dejo de pensar que podría pasarle algo malo – Dijo la maga celestial

-Seguro está bien, Gajeel podría ser el idiota mas pendejo de la tierra pero no dejara que le pase algo malo a Levy – Dijo con un barril de cerveza cierta maga de cartas

-Tienes razón, aunque me gustaría comunicarme con ella

-No sufras, además si le pasa algo a Levy con gusto lo torturaremos en el segundo piso

-Eso no ayuda. . . – Pues le salía una gota de sudor al estilo anime

_**-Volviendo a la estación de Magnolia-**_

Nos encontramos con cierto Dragón Slayer junto a una peli azul esperando en una banca a dichoso tren el cual maldecía por dentro con una gotita de sudor al estilo anime mientras ponía su brazo derecho sobre la cabeza de la maga de escritura solida (Como suele hacer siempre).

-Había olvidado que te mareabas en los trenes al igual que Natsu – Dijo con cierto tono burlón la pequeña McGarden

-¡No digas estupideces!, no soy como el idiota de Salamander, solamente me desagradan los trenes – Gritaba exaltado el Redfox

-See. . .claro. . . – Susurro con una gota al estilo anime

Cada vez se acercaba mas el tren a su estación mientras que la cara del Dragón Slayer de hierro se ponía aun peor (el viaje tarda 6 horas), cuando el tren al fin había llegado la McGarden le entrego sus boletos al conductor del tren, entraron y el Redfox se sentó al lado de la peli azul pero su cara aun empeoraba mas cuando la maga de escritura solida coloco en su regazo la cabeza del Dragón Slayer de hierro mientras puso sus manos sobre el pelo azabache de la cabeza en su regazo provocándole a el moreno una tranquilidad que no sentía hace mucho ante esta acción este solo cerró los ojos.

-Gracias enana – dijo con la misma sensación de tranquilidad mientras la peli azul acariciaba el pelo azabache.

El tren se detuvo al llegar a la última y más esperada estación, un pueblo donde llamado Fressia City, no muy lejos se encontraba el bosque de las montañas más altas de Magnolia donde terminarían el trabajo que los había traído a esto; La misión.

Estos duraron unos minutos caminando hasta detenerse en un parque bastante grande (lo confundirías con un pueblo) en aquel parque había carpas en todos lados y las decoraciones no se quedaron atrás lo que daba a entender que se encontraban en un festival (¿Un festival?, ¿En Fressia City?, No me digaas).

-Gajeel-kun!, ¿podemos pasear por el lugar un poco? – Pedía, no perdón, más bien suplicaba la pequeña McGarden

-No me dejaras en paz hasta que diga que sí. . . . ¿Oh no enana?

-¡Gracias Gajeel-kun! – la maga peli azul se emociono a al grado que decidió brindarle un abrazo amigable a el Dragón Slayer de hierro, lo que causo que este se sonrojara levemente.

-Solo vamos – Dijo al desviar la mirada evitando que fuera a notarse ese leve color en sus mejillas

Estos caminaron y caminaron viendo cada una de las carpas y puestos en el parque, compraron un helado y la peli azul le consiguió un poco de hierro pero cuando acabaron el chico de cabellera azabache que un poco confundido al ver que la maga de escritura solida se quedo con una expresión de sorpresa a tal grado de no moverse o hablar por un largo tiempo , se quedo mirando a un chico de cabellera albina, pálido como la nieve vestido con una chaqueta rojo vino y una polera negra, unos jeans negros que resaltaban su piel blanca y una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, su nombre era Satomi Rentaro.

_-Tsk, ¿Por qué esta la enana mirando tanto a ese tipo?_

''Satomi Rentaro'' desvió su vista asía la pequeña maga de escritura solida cambiando su sonrisa arrogante a una sincera

-¿Levy-chan?, ¿e-e-eres tú? – olvido sus asuntos y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la pequeña McGarden

Este llego mirando fijamente a los ojos de la chica mientras esta se paraba de su asiento con una sonrisa sorpresiva y el albino de piel pálida tomo de las dos manos a la peli azul dejando aun mas desconcertado al otro chico de pelo azabache que estaba a un lado aun sin entender nada.

-¿Satomi-kun? – seguía sorpresiva la peli azul  
El albino agarro de la cintura a la pequeña maga peli azul y le dio vueltas en el aire mientras reían mutuamente, después de un rato este la soltó dejándola en el suelo otra vez.

_-¿Qué se supone que hace este payaso?_

-¡Gajeel-kun, el es Satomi-kun!, un viejo amigo! – Dijo emocionada la peli azul

-Un gusto, ¿Y tú eres? – Dijo arrogante el albino asía el Dragón Slayer

-Gajeel Redfox – Respondió sin ánimos

-¿Eres novio de Levy-chan o algo así? – Dijo con una sonrisa picara

-¡NO! YO SO. . . – interrumpido por las palabras del albino

-hahahahaha, solo juego contigo – este desvía su miraba del azabache hacia la peli azul otra vez -¿Cómo está la vieja?

-Ni idea, preferiría no hablar de ello – pues se volvía un poco cabizbaja

-Ah, lo siento. . ¿Qué los trae por aquí? – Intentaba cambiar de tema

-Estamos en una misión – Dijo el Dragón Slayer

-No les quitare más tiempo, Levy-chan la próxima vez me divertiré mas contigo, sabes a que me refiero – el albino giño un ojo mientras se iba

-Paca. . – susurraba la peli azul

-Deberíamos buscar donde dormir ya se está oscureciendo

-Tienes razón Gajeel

Buscaron en varios lugares y encontraron un hotel unas cuadras más adelante, entraron y por falta de habitaciones dio la causa que dormirán en una misma habitación, con pensarlo la maga de escritura solida se sonrojo, dejaron eso de lado y entraron a la habitación

Era bastante pequeña pero tenía una cama grande de color gris, una que otra mesa de dormir y un baño bastante estrecho.

La maga peli azul solo se sentó sobre la cama pensando como irían a dormir (evitando la cama) hasta que el Redfox irrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Dormiré en el suelo enana – Dijo un tanto incomodo

-No hay suelo ._. – Dijo sarcásticamente la pequeña maga

Hubo bastante silencio pues a causa del tamaño de la habitación seguían pensando en qué modo dormirían (evitando la cama) pero la pequeña maga decidió hablar rompiendo el largo silencio.

-Solo dormiremos en la cama los dos y ya está, no es como que fueras un pervertido (creo) – Dijo con madurez la pequeña maga azul

-No soy como el princeso de hielo – gruñía el Dragón Slayer

-Ya está decidido, me iré a dar un baño

Esta se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta, la peli azul se quito la cinta anaranjada de su pelo dejando caer unos mechones azulados en su rostro, se quito la ropa y entro a la ducha, dejo que cada gota de agua callera sobre su cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos, termino de tan acción, salió de la ducha y se coloco la toalla, con tan poco espacio su pie resbalo con un charco de agua que se encontraba fuera de la ducha tratando de aferrarse a algo tiro varias cosas y rompió un cristal por lo que se clavaron en su delicado cuerpo sin nada más que hacer pego un grito, su cabeza choco contra el suelo y quedo inconsciente.

El Dragón Slayer estaba recostado en la cama metido en sus pensamientos pero, escucho el grito y con toda la prisa se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con rapidez y la siguiente imagen en su cabeza fue a Levy McGarden tirada en el piso con una toalla cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo, cristales en el sueño y sangre en varios lados por las cortadas.

-¡LEVY! – Grito con desesperación en Dragón Slayer

Este solo la quito con la mayor delicadeza posible del suelo (al estilo princesa) y la cargo hasta la cama le seco la sangre y desesperado por curar sus heridas levanto un poco la toalla y le quito con delicadeza los cristales de la espalda seguido de colocarle unas vendas en las partes heridas (desgraciadamente para Gajeel solo se hirió en la espalda y la cabeza muahahaha, sin perversiones).

_! ¿Como diablos paso esto?_ ¡_No la quiero dejar así pero, si le pongo ropa me creerá un pervertido -suspiro- me recostare un rato pero. . . se ve linda de ese modo. . ._

Gajeel se durmió en sus pensamientos pervertidos y llego la mañana esta se había despertado primero abriendo los ojos lentamente y vio a Gajeel a su lado y cuando se vio, estaba en toalla.

-¿!EH?¿ 

Este capítulo es uno de los mas forzosos que eh  
tenido así que por favor dejen comentarios  
quiero saber que les pareció espero que este  
haya sido de mayor agrado

Gracias a Anacoreta por seguir esta  
historia y a isabel heartfilia que me  
llena de reviews

PAZ BUBBLE! 


	4. Chapter 4

Titulo; The Perfect Mission

Capitulo 4; Pensando en ti

Pareja; Levy McGarden y Gajeel Redfox.

Fandom; Fairy Tail

Derechos; Fairy Tail no me pertenece es de Hiro-san, solo me llega inspiración de algo que ojala pasara y! Boom!

* * *

The Perfect Mission

* * *

La pequeña McGarden solo se quedo impacta al ver la siguiente escena la cual era a un Redfox a su lado el cual esta semi-desnudo y ella, pues estaba con vendas en su cara delicada y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una toalla blanca sin nada de ropa debajo de ella.

El cielo estaba de un color carmesí mientras el sol salía era un amanecer hermoso pero esta no puedo verlo por la escena que estaba viendo.

Esta maga solo pego un grito que probablemente se había oído en toda Magnolia.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Había pasado a penas medio segundo cuando el de cabellera azabache ya estaba en posición de pelea fuera de la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que la maga peli azul se lo quedo mirado asustada.

-¡QUE. . . QUE DIABLOS PASO AQUÍ!

-NO ES LO QUE CREES! NO SAQUES TUS CONCLUCIONES!

-QUE EXPLICACION LOGICA HAY PARA ESTO

Esta se paró de la cama muy asustadiza y con un sonrojo que podría competir con el cabello Scarlata de Erza.

El Redfox se coloco una camiseta con un leve sonrojo en su cara mientras relataba lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

La maga de escritura solida se había puesto una blusa de rayas fucsia y blancas y una falda del mismo fucsia, dio un tranquilizante suspiro al saber lo ocurrido en aquella noche pues por un momento había pensado que habían hecho algo.

Aquella pequeña había caminado hacia en baño y abrió la puerta pero antes de entrar había agradecido al chico por sus cuidados –Gracias Gajeel- pero cuando entro sus rodillas tocaron el suelo ya que sus heridas no habían sanado tan rápidamente, aun tenia la espalda maltratado, su cabeza le dolía un poco y como si fuera peor su pie seguía torcido.

El moreno al volver a oír semejante grito corrió a más no poder hasta el baño, la cargo una vez mas y la dejo otra vez en la cama.

La maga peli azul hizo unos movimientos leves para sentarse en la misma cama que recientemente la había puesto el Dragón Slayer, lo miro a los ojos y dijo;

-No te preocupes por mi Gajeel-kun – Dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas actuando para que no se notara el dolor.

Este le había dicho – No me importa si la misión da como recompensa 100, 000,000 no dejare que te lastimes mas

-No – Fue la respuesta rotunda de la maga de escritura solida

Esta lo miro decidida a los ojos no había duda de que no renunciaría – Ya había dicho y diré de nuevo no renunciare a la misión.

-Tsk, Eres una molestia enana pero sé que no me dejaras tranquilo hasta que diga que sí.

Esta se paro y con decisión en sus ojos dijo – Vamos a las montañas!

-Caminaremos

De esta solo salió un puchero donde se vio totalmente tierna mientras que al Redfox solo le salió su típica carcajada –Geje

Salieron del hotel y se dirigieron a las montañas, estas se encontraban en un desierto, un desierto donde no había nada más que un fuerte y brillante sol.

El calor era lo más difícil que tuvieron que pasar.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – esto lo dijo con un tono cansado la pequeña McGarden

-Que sensible eres al calor Enana – este dijo con su media sonrisa acabando con un Geje

-Oxídate por ahí – y siguió caminando lento quedándose pasos atrás de Gajeel

Este camino hacia la McGarden y le cargo como un saco de papas mientras esta hacia de sus tiernos pucheros.  
-¡PUEDO CAMINAR! – grito dando pequeños golpes en la espalda del Dragón Slayer

-Geje, es obvio que si sigues caminando te desmallaras muy pronto enana

Redfox siguió su camino normal mientras llevaba cargada a la McGarden.

-¿Nadie sabe donde estamos enana? – miro la arena y siguió caminando

Esta se sonrojo un poco por su mente pervertida y respondió que no.

Se adentraron al bosque y este le aviso a la chica, la McGarden se bajo el panorama era el siguiente; era todo lo opuesto al desierto, tenía un aire húmedo acompañado de un viento leve, los arboles estaban muertos pero había por todos lados.

_Estoy dejando que Gajeel haga todo el trabajo y estas heridas no me ayudan, tengo que hacer aunque sea una cosa sin su ayuda_

-Esto es completamente mejor que lo demás, prefiero mil veces este lugar y no ese desierto – Dijo con una voz feliz y tranquila a lo opuesto de el Redfox

-¿Qué diablos te pasa enana?, esto es mil veces peor que ese desierto – Gruño el Redfox causando una risa a la maga peli azul

-No te gusta la humedad – Afirmo con una cara sonriente y su tranquila voz

El Redfox se pregunto cómo es que la maga de escritura solida había cambiado tan rápido de humor y es que la maga peli azul no quería demostrar debilidad ante el Dragón Slayer

La cara del Redfox cambio a una media sonrisa mientras veía la espalda de la maga de escritura solida, había dado en el blanco la maga peli azul no quería mostrarse débil se dio cuenta al ver que la McGarden caminaba con dificultad aunque no lo demostrara.

Lo único que lo sorprendió fue la determinación de la McGarden

-Enana. . . ¿Por qué lo haces? – Dijo interrogativo el Redfox

-¿Qué porque lo hago?, por la razón que tome esta misión, no me gusta verme débil ante el gremio y mucho menos ante ti – El de cabellera azabache le subió un leve color a sus mejillas

La determinación de la McGarden no tenia fin este solo la vio con un sentimiento de orgullo en su pecho

Esta solo seguía y seguía por mas herida que estuviera no pararía ante nada pues ese sentimiento de orgullo llego a su corazón.

_Quiero ayudarla más que otra cosa pero sé que no quiere, Tsk esa enana de verdad que es molesta. . .Pero admirable Tsk ¿Qué estoy pensando? A LA MIERDA_

Este avanzo al paso de la herida maga de escritura solida y sin decir nada la tomo en sus brazos y le cargo una vez más (solo que esta vez estilo princesa)

-Gajeel! Bájame! – decía armando pucheros

-A la mierda tu orgullo enana, te lo había dicho antes _''No me perdonare si te pasa algo malo''  
_ante esta acción la maga de escritura solida se sonrojo y no dijeron nada más.

Fue un camino largo aun no se veían a la vista ninguna señal de una montaña, el camino parecía eterno, solo se veía más arboles, arboles y mas árboles muertos aunque como habían salido a hora temprana apenas era medio día.

Como si ya no fuera suficiente la humedad había empezado a llover pero no una lluvia cualquiera, era una lluvia a cantaros el viento aumento de un modo que no se podía ver nada y solo se oían los pasos corriendo de Gajeel mientras chocaban con unos grandes charcos de agua.

Y es que este se preocupo y más si savia que tenía a SU ENANA llevada entre brazos, corrió y corrió hasta encontrar una cueva, se adentro a ella y cuando ajo la mirada la pequeña ya estaba en el quinto sueño por lo que la recostó sobre la pared, el solo se sentó a su lado y se sonrojo al ver que la McGarden tenía su cabeza apoyada de su hombro.

Este simplemente se quedo en su misma posición, admitía que era agradable tener la delicada cabeza de la pequeña en su hombro pero no tardo mucho cuando el también cayó en un profundo sueño e inconscientemente recostó su cabeza en la de la pequeña.

La lluvia había parado, el sol había salido provocando que el Redfox se levantara de su sueño pero no estaba en la misma posición anterior, estaba recostado de unas hojas que había usado con almohada y a diferencia la pequeña no estaba a su lado, no estaba si quiera a la vista.

Pero aunque no la veía escuchaba su voz tarareando fuera de la cueva, se levanto y salió moviendo las hojas que tapaban la entrada de la cueva

-¿Ya te despertaste Gajeel-kun? – pregunto una dulce voz, la pequeña hiso una fogata y tenía unos pescados en la mano que estaba a punto de freír

-¿Qué estás haciendo enana? – Decía mientras colocaba su brazo sobre la cabeza de la maga de escritura solida (como suele hacer muchas veces)

Esta mientras hacia un puchero respondió – Me levante temprano y recogí unos pescados, hice una fogata y bueno. .  
-¿Has hecho todo eso sola? – Dijo con una media sonrisa el Dragón Slayer

Esta asintió con una sonrisa muy tierna mirando a la cara del Redfox, este solo pensó lo linda que se veía _–Se ve bastante tierna cuando sonríe de esa manera_. . ._! PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!, Tsk, esta mujer es lo único que me saca de mis pensamientos. . _

-¿Gajeel?, ¿me estas escuchando?

-¿Qué dijiste enana?

-Bah. . . Gajeel, ¿No me oíste? – dijo con uno de sus pucheros

-Tsk, estaba pensando

-Pues no se en que piensas pero hay que mover. . . –esta fue interrumpida por unas palabras que la dejaron con un leve rojo en sus mejillas

-En ti. . .

-¿E-e-en mi? –Tartamudeo la chica

-Si, en ti, a decir verdad es difícil no hacerlo – Confeso el Dragón Slayer mirando hacia otro lado mientras un color traicionero salía de sus mejillas

-¿Ga-Ga-Gajeel-kun, te sientes bien?

Este miro a los ojos a la maga peli azul que tenía a su lado, le tomo de la barbilla y se acerco hasta hacerlo lo suficiente como para que sus labios estuvieran contra los suyos cerraron los ojos y disfrutaron del tierno momento que había pasado entre ellos.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, A mi me  
pareció muy tierno pero lo que importa es la  
opinión de ustedes.

* * *

Me alimento de reviews, no me dejen  
morir de hambre.

* * *

Agradecimientos a:

Giu; gracias por tus reviews espero que te guste el fan fiction

Eliiotaku; De verdad que nunca me había emocionado tanto antes de leer tu comentario, me inspiro mucho al saber que tengo que mejorar porque alguien está esperando algo bueno de mi, y claro que me puedes decir Bubble-chan

isabel heartfilia; gracias por siempre dejar tus reviews

ValescaDragneel; note que me seguiste, de verdad gracias por eso, me gusta mucho cuando me seguiste, ojala te siga gustando. 

* * *

!PAZ BUBBLE!


	5. Chapter 5

_Ohaiio!, Konichiwa!, Jontonwa!, dependiendo de cómo sea en su país, Etto me merezco la muerte por a ver tardado tanto, algunos de mis amigos de mi casa me dijeron que algunos  
duran muchísimo más, que no me sintiera así, pero el caso es que como escritura me gusta ser 110% responsable y yo tengo mis métodos de cuándo o no debo subir mis capítulos y ya hace mucho debí subirlo._

Se que probablemente no les interese mi vida personal pero mi explicación es que estuve muy enferma en estos días (Chikunguya de mierda) aparte de que mi prima vino de visita y no podía ignorarla para ponerme a escribir así que hoy me levante coleando así que de inmediato me pare y aquí estoy.

_! Sin quitarle más tiempo la lectura!_

___**Disclaimer;**__ todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro-san_

___**Capitulo 5**__; _

'' _-¿Ga-Ga-Gajeel-kun, te sientes bien?_

Este miro a los ojos a la maga peli azul que tenía a su lado, le tomo de la barbilla y se acerco hasta hacerlo lo suficiente como para que sus labios estuvieran contra los suyos cerraron los ojos y disfrutaron del tierno momento que había pasado entre ellos.''

**(TROLL ACTIVADO XD)**

-Oe!, Gajeel-kun!, despierta!

-¿Eh? – Despertaba dudoso el Dragón Slayer de hierro

-Tienes un sueño muy pesado Gajeel-kun – reprochaba con pucheros la peli azul

-Apresúrate Gajeel-kun, si salimos a estas horas probablemente ya podremos llegar a la montaña

-Tsk, enana, llegaremos sin problemas, adelántate

-Esta bien Gajeel – afirmo cansada la maga de escritura solida

La pequeña salió de la cueva caminando asía adelante, dejando atrás al Dragón Slayer

_No jodas, entonces. . .¿TODO FUE UN SUEÑO?, Mierda, mierda, no jodan, espera, tal vez ese sueño fue una simple señal de que haga lo mismo y tal vez solo tal vez me le proponga a Levy. .De verdad que son unos pinchis sueños pervertidos, se me pego la estupidez de Gray._

El Dragón Slayer salió de la cueva y vio a la pequeña caminando, ya estaba bastante lejos de la cueva.

-Oe!, enana espera – Troto el azabache hasta alcanzarla

Se dio cuenta de que la pequeña estaba muy distraída al caminar, pareciera como si solo fuera asía adelante sin saber dónde iba, perdida en su cabeza.

Y es que el Redfox no era el único que había tenido un sueño un tanto extraño.

**Levy P.O.V.******

_No puedo creer que soñé en algo como eso KYAA!, Gajeel y yo debajo del árbol. . Sentados en una banca y cerró con un dulce be. . . NO! ¿Qué PENSE?, Etto, Etto KYAA!, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso!_

**Normal** **P.O.V**

-Enana, enana, Oe!

-¿Qué decías Gajeel?

-Tsk, olvídalo enana – Gruñía Gajeel

-Gajeel-kun, cuantas veces te diré que mi nombre es Levy, L-E-V-Y, LEVY MCGARDEN

-Neh, me gusta más enana Geje – recupero el humor con una sonrisa de lado

-Entonces te diré. . .! MONSTRUO-SAN!

-¿Monstruo-san?

-Si, cuando me dejes de decir enana entonces dejare de decirte monstruo-san

-Veremos cuanto sigues con eso Geje – rio mientras coloco su brazo derecho sobre la cabeza de la pequeña

_**-Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail-**_

Lucy, Lluvia, Gray, Natsu, Erza y Mirajane estaban en alguna parte dentro del gremio pensando qué diablos debe estar pasando con Gajeel y Levy, estaba más que confirmado que el Dragón Slayer estaba con la pequeña ya que han pasado tres días desde que no se sabe de Levy y el Dragón Slayer.

Un gato alado color azabache se acerco volando – Chicos, estuve pasando por ahí cerca de Fressia City y unos niños me dijeron que vieron a una pequeña peli azul y un monstruo con ella

-Lili tomate tu kiwi en. . .Espera, ¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo cierto peli rosa

-Ya oíste, supuse que son ellos porque ¿una pequeña peli azul? Esa debe ser Levy y lo más posible es que con esa cara de pocos amigos que tiene lo creyeran monstruo a Gajeel

-SUGOII, ¡Al menos ya sabemos donde están!

-Eso me tranquiliza bastante Buff. . .

-¿Erza, no comerás tu pastel de fresas? – Dijo cierta albina

Estos la miraron extrañados de que la de pelo escarlata no había comido su pastel de fresa aun

-No, hoy no comeré nada de pastel. . – Dijo un tanto cabizbaja

-¿PERO QUE CARAJO? – Dijeron al unisonó

-La perdimos. . . – Dijo cierto nudista

-MAVIS NO TE LA LLEVES!

**Gajeel P.O.V******

_¿Monstruo-san eh?, ¿debería de escuchar a Lili?, estúpido gato, Tsk nunca me imagine pensando en escuchar a Lili por una persona como esa enana._

-Etto Gaje. . .Monstruo-san – decía está tratando de romper el silencio - ¿Seguirás con eso de Monstruo-san, enana? – Contesto con voz burlona, no creía que la peli azul seguiría en ese estado

_Paca Gajeel, _- ¿Seguirás diciéndome enana? – Dijo con la misma voz burlona de Gajeel mientras cruzaba los brazos haciendo uno de sus pucheros.

-Eres una tramposa eh enana? – Dijo mientras miraba asía otro lado

-No entiendo a que te refieres Monstruo-san – ladeo su cabeza confundida

-Creí que eras más inteligente, no puedo dejar de decirte enana

-No comprendo cual es el lio con decir L-E-V-Y MC-GARDEN – dijo esquivando la mirada de su acompañante

-Simplemente no puedo dejar de decirlo, te digo enana afirmando que eres **MI ENANA**, ¿o vez que alguien más te llame así? – Dijo con un leve color en sus mejillas

-¿Afirmas que soy tuya? – jugó con sus dedos mientras miraba a el Dragón Slayer con una mirada picara

El moreno come metal estaba a punto de responderle y hacer otras cosas hasta que sintió una presencia vigilándolos, no le molestaría si estuviera solo pero, está acompañado de **SU ENANA**, le preocupaba que le pasara algo a ese delicado cuerpo perteneciente a la peli azul.

-Levy, apártate! – grito moviéndola lo más delicadamente, apartándola del camino

-Alguien nos vigila, ¿ya lo notaste? – Pregunto seria la maga de escritura solida

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-En el momento de silencio eh estado sintiendo una presencia extraña hace unos momentos  
_Ahora que lo pienso con mi oído apenas descubrí que alguien estaba aquí sin embargo, la enana simplemente ya lo había sentido hace unos momentos, mientras yo pensaba en cómo romper el silencio ella se concentro en la misión, no es tan débil._

_**-En el gremio Fairy Tail-**_

Un chico peli rosa, si así es nuestro Dragón Slayer de la mejor llama en la cocina estaba preocupado cosa rara en el joven y no miraba al cielo, la pared o el suelo, miraba a su rubia de ojos achocolatados que no tenía su típica sonrisa ni el mismo ánimo, este se le acerco.

-Luce, ¿Cuál es la causa de estés así? – Dijo serio el hijo de Igneel

-Es por Levy, se que con Gajeel estará más que bien pero me enoja el hecho de que no la puedo contactar, ¿Y por qué no me dijo esto si soy su amiga? – Se quejo la maga celestial

-A decir verdad entiendo lo que ha hecho – Dijo romeo que estaba escuchando la conversación muy cerca de la mesa habitada

Natsu y Lucy se quedaron con una cara de confusión mirando al mago de diversas llamas ¿Qué podría saber él?, y en realidad era más de lo que creían.

-No entiendo nada, ¿Qué sabes tu romeo? – removió la ceja con la misma confusión la rubia

El chico solo suspiro, se le había olvidado que estaba hablando con el idiota entre los idiotas Natsu ''Salamander'' y la ingenua maga celestial Lucy

-Explico, lo que ella sintió lo sentí yo cuando mi padre se había ido a una misión y no lo vi durante un tiempo, me sentí frustrado, inútil, es difícil creer que eres débil y no poder ser fuerte para proteger a los que amas, la diferencia entre ella y yo es que yo no tuve el valor para hacer lo que ella hiso – Dijo con melancolía el joven Romeo

-No creí que Levy se sintiera así, simplemente nunca habíamos hablado al respecto. . .- Sintió melancolía la rubia

-Dudo mucho que hubiera querido hablar de eso, ¿Natsu nunca me vio hablar de eso?, pues es lo mismo – respondió el joven Romeo

-No creí que supieras de estas cosas romeo – este lo miro con respeto

-Es solo que cada día me preocupo mas por su estado. . - susurro la rubia al dejar que su suave cabellera se agitara al sentir el viento que salió de la puerta

Etto, Aquí acaba el capitulo, no estoy convencida  
pero subí lo que pude ya que considere que mientras subiera  
lo que fuera estaría bien, integrare mas a los demás personajes  
como Lucy, Natsu y Erza estará un tanto rara los capítulos  
siguientes.

Ya saben, Quejas, Opiniones, todo ayuda, últimamente la inspiración me ha mandado a la mierda así que agradecería algunas ideas

Gracias por Leer y por la espera ¡PAZ BUBBLE!

**  
**

_****_

****

__


	6. Chapter 6

_Ohaiio, Konichiwa, Jontonwa, __**Smile Scarlet**__  
Aquí otros de los amados capítulos  
de The Perfect Mission, lo subí más  
temprano, me esmerare en este capítulo  
ya que quiero que sea no sé. . . especial.  
_

* * *

_**The Perfect Mission**_

* * *

Capitulo 5; La Misión Perfecta

* * *

__

''-Es solo que cada día me preocupo más por su estado. . - susurro la rubia al dejar que su suave cabellera se agitara al sentir el viento que salió de la puerta''

-Simplemente, logro sentir que algo malo estará por suceder. . .

Ese momento de alegría, romanticismos y demás. . .Se fueron a la mierda, Ahí estaba una de las mujeres más desgraciadas de Hearthland, Minerva, una mujer de mirada frívola cabellos azabaches y de sonrisa maliciosa que simplemente le hacía sentir escalo fríos a la pobre McGarden.

Mientras que Gajeel era otro caso, confiaba en que mientras tuviera a su enana a su lado daría hasta su vida por protegerla. – Minerva, miembro de Saberthoot – Dijo gruñendo el Dragón Slayer

-Hola Dragón de Hierro ¿podemos jugar un rato? – sonrió irónicamente

Este pensó que es consciente de que la hija del maestro del gremio de Saberthoot es bastante fuerte lo que en realidad no le disgustaba pero con la maga peli azul no estaba para juegos _–Mierda, no pudo ser en un momento más cabreado. . ._

Hizo notar una mueca de odio y disgusto y coloco a la McGarden bruscamente en un lugar más a lo lejos, se fue asía Minerva y volvió a mirar fríamente a su contrincante

Pero mientras Gajeel tenía un concurso de miradas frías con la integrante de Saberthoot, la McGarden no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, hace un minuto estaba en un momento sumamente romántico con el Redfox y de repente todo se derrumbo al encontrarse en un campo de batalla.

Esta se quería mover, hacer algo, hablar, lo que sea pero su nerviosismo no le permitía hacer nada, solo quería buscar una forma de detener esta batalla y mientras estaba sumida en sus lamentables pensamientos algo la saco de su cabeza era Gajeel; tirado por Minerva asía un árbol, sumamente herido, apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrar esos ojos escarlatas observo algo que no permitiría, a Levy sola asustada, la misma descripción antigua pero que este asustada no se debe a ella si no a él.  
No se qué quieres, pero sé que no quiero. . .no quiero que le toques NI UN PELO A LA ENANA – de algún modo recupero casi todas sus fuerzas permitiéndose golpear a Minerva una y otra vez

-Maldito. . . – Titubeo en el suelo llena de ira la miembro de tal horrible gremio, esta soltó una carcajada de la nada – Sabes dragón. . . no solo Oración 6 tiene auto destrucción. . . – decía finalizando con una carcajada sumamente diabólica

-¿A qué diablos te refieres? – Exclamo con impotencia el Redfox

-Primero muerta. . . .Antes que perder ante Fairy Tail. . .*Esta finalizo con otra carcajada endemoniada*. . . .Paca. . .

La de cabellera azabache había activado la bomba de destrucción y cuando estuvo a punto de tomar la melena del moreno junto con ella, la pequeña se atravesó de la nada concluyendo al llevarse a la maga peli azul con ella, cayendo mientras rodaba en las colinas. . . .

-MALDICION! – Grito exaltado el Redfox

_**Esa es. . . la corazonada que eh sentido desde que la pequeña maga peli azul se incorporo a esa misión hace unos días. . .**_

-JODER! JODER! JODER!, MALDICION!, ¿Qué DIABLOS ESTABA PASANDO? –Este corrió a más no poder buscando entre hojas y montañas ese aroma de la dulce peli azul que se filtraba en sus pensamientos que en ese momento no aceptaría que la podía perder, No ahora, No aun.

-ELEJI EL PEOR DE LOS MOMENTOS PARA METERME EN UNA MALDITA PELEA! – Grito a los cuatro vientos mientras tiraba arboles o lo primero que encontraba

Estaba a punto de explotar no savia qué diablos iba a hacer no dejaba de dar vueltas como loco buscando ese dulce aroma que lo alocaba todos los días pero no lo encontraba. . .

O eso era hasta el momento que sintió unos brazos abrazando su cuello mientras sentía como se acercaban unos labios murmurando – ¿Te asuste? Gajeel-kun

**Tranquila Lucy, ella es fuerte, valiente y con ese tamaño dudo que no sepa esconderse, Te preocupas demasiado**

_-__**FLASHBACK-**_

_No puedo seguir aquí parada mientras el sufre, me duele, me duele demasiado, no un dolor muscular o el de una batalla, es como si una daga me atravesara el corazón. . .simplemente no puedo soportarlo tengo que hacer algo._

Esta corría y corría hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los dos contrincantes sin si quiera tener una idea de lo que iba a lograr -¿Qué hago?, no puedo golpearla, no puedo hacer mucho soy muy inútil para eso, ahora que lo pensaba todo nos lleva aquí no importa que misión tomara no serviría de nada, no seré capaz de proteger a los que amo. – Espera. . . GAJEEL! – Grito y se lanzo asía la rival de el Redfox, sin pensar, sin calcular solo lo izo por instinto y al menos eso llego a funcionar.

La autobomba de Minerva era bastante fuerte y si, no eh dicho que se escondió ni nada, si, si impacto a Levy, la bomba había impacta en el vientre de las dos magas que estaban atadas a ella, la peli azul salido rodando entre hojas y arboles, no podíamos decir que no le dolió nada pero fue más bien como un mordisco debido a que esa marca de Phantom le había ocasionado dolor, no iba a mentirle pero ese dolor lo había empezado a endurecen justamente como una bomba.

Si no hubiera sido por aquella marca que cruelmente le habían tatuado en este momento hubiera estado muerta.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Gajeel no se había sentido tan aliviado desde. . .desde nunca al oír esa dulce voz, sentir la suave piel de sus brazos tocar su cuello y la respiración que tocaba debido a la cercanía de sus dulces labios a su oído.

El Dragón Slayer dio reversa a las cosas movilizando un giro bastante ágil en donde él estaba sobre el frágil cuerpo de la maga de escritura solida – MALDITA SEAS ENANA ME ASUSTASTE! – Gritaba muy preocupado este

Ante tal acción la McGarden soltó una pequeña carcajada, hasta ella se sorprendía de que estuviera viva.

-¿DE QUE MIERDA TE RIES, CASI ME PROVOCAN UN PUTO INFARTO? – Luego de oírse el mismo tan preocupado entendió el sentido del humor de la pequeña, nunca había sonado de ese modo por una persona, cosa o lo que sea que exista en la tierra.

Soltaron una carcajada al unisonó por lo que Levy se sorprendió un poco – Nunca te había oído carcajear de ese modo – Arqueo una ceja con una media sonrisa

-Eso es solo contigo – La miro a los ojos con dulzura y una media sonrisa por igual

La pareja se quedo en un alargado silencio pero no uno incomodo, de esos que te agradan, te dan paz, el Dragón Slayer le tomaba de la cintura mientras acariciaba su delicada cara y la maga de escritura solida rodeaba su cuello con el brazo izquierdo mientras que acariciaba su melena con la mano sobrante

Hasta que el Dragón Slayer decidió romper el silencio.  
-Nunca conteste tu pregunta Enana – Decía con gracia el Redfox

-¿Ah que te. . . – No pudo continuar cuando Gajeel acerco sus labios a su oído – La contestare, soy muy posesivo con mis cosas creo que ya has entendido Geje.

La pequeña maga se sonrojo bastante mientras daba una dulce sonrisa

-¿Sabes?, nunca logre demostrar que soy fuerte a pesar de todo – esta solamente lo miro con curiosidad de que respondería

-¿Estas loca? – Pregunto como si estuviese hablando del clima

-No entiendo lo que dices – Arqueo una ceja

-Engañaste a la demonio, corriste como 10 Jet juntos con tal de escapar de mi, a pesar de caerte de muerte en el baño seguiste como si nada, y por ultimo arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la mía, eres bastante terca – Preciso un tono burlón

-Pero. . . – El moreno la interrumpió imaginando lo que iba a decir, y si Gajeel dio en el clavo ¿Qué hay de la Misión?

-Era una farsa, todo era juego de minerva para vengarse de Fairy Tail al vencerlos en los Juegos Mágicos

-Comprendo. . – Hablo un tanto pensativa

-¿Te arrepientes? – Hablo serio el Dragón Slayer. – Para mí fue. . La misión perfecta. . . – Sonrió y le robo un dulce beso a el Redfox

* * *

OMG, Fue uno de los capítulos en  
los que más me eh esforzado y a  
diferencia de muchos con este he  
quedado estática, espero les guste  
tanto como a mí.

* * *

ValescaDragneel; Gracias una vez más por tus comentarios, espero te guste lo que viene

Giuli Dominici; ¿De qué país eres?, me encanta tu nombre de usuario

Serena Sailor Moon; Espero que te siga gustando, amo los comentarios donde me hacen  
sentir más deseos de seguir escribiendo

shiro-chan; Gracias por poner mi historia en Favoritos, ojala te gusta cada vez mas.

* * *

PAZ BUBBLE!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer; Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima yo solo le pedí prestado he ice este fic!, en otros casos Gray Juvia tuvieran 30 hijos LOL**_

* * *

Aviso;

Ultimo Capitulo_** _ Pareja Principal; **_Gajeel Redfox & Levy McGarden_** *u***_

* * *

**Capitulo 7; Regreso**

* * *

-Levy. . . . – suspiro una rubia sentada él un banco de la barra con cara entristecida

-¿Sigues pensando en ello? – Decía una Mirajane al limpiar la barra

-Pues. . . – No pudo terminar, se distrajo como todo el gremio al ver a una silueta de una pequeña maga y otra de un mastodonte comparado con ella.

Si, al fin habían regresado de tan larga supuesta _**misión **_que en realidad era una trampa colocada por Minerva y aunque con algunos rasguños llegaron a salvo.

Todos se acercaron asía ellos y las preguntas no aguardaron ni un segundo, la McGarden había explicado a todos los integrantes del gremio lo que había sucedido durante la misión (sin decir algunos detalles claro), pero esta solo había resaltado el hecho de que si no fuera por Gajeel no hubieran salido de ahí bla bla bla. . . Pero este la interrumpió recordándole que si no hubiera saltado con Minerva no estarían vivos.

Al oír esta historia todos se sorprendieron, nunca creyeron que la pequeña maga peli azul aria tal cosa y mucho menos por ese frio Dragón Slayer, claro que eso fue en el caso de los chicos en el de las chicas el pensamiento fue un tanto. . .Creo que ustedes saben de eso.

Cuando las cosas se apaciguaron un poco Redfox y McGarden se separaron dirigiéndose a un lado diferente cada uno, la maga peli azul se sentó en la barra junto con Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Cana, y por supuesto Mirajane y el hijo de Metalicana en un costado del Gremio.

-Pero. . . –Lucy se acerco peligrosamente a Levy con una sonrisa de picardía - ¿No paso nada con Gajeel eh?

. . . . . – Esta se quedo en un sumiso silencio pero tenía un rojizo leve en sus mejillas que la hacía ver totalmente tierna, Su silencio valía más que 1.000 palabras por lo que todas entendieron eso como un ''Si'' a la acción que todas rieron a carcajadas

Y Aquí fue donde metieron la pata, tal chica apodada como la demonio Mirajane para de limpiar para mirar a la dueña de tanto alboroto - ¿POR QUE NO DICEN QUE SALEN Y DEJAN EL ALBOROTO? – pero a diferencia de la rubia esta lo Grito a los 4 vientos pero ese insignificante comentario causo un inmenso silencio que parecía no acabar

Gajeel Redfox solo intento ocultar su mirada de la demás, pues savia perfectamente que le preguntarían o qué tipo de cosas preguntarían y ahí estaba el y un montón de curiosos rodeándolo.

Tras de él estaba al que apodo _Salamander _, solo suspiro esperando para escuchar con que idiotez le vendría Natsu, para su rareza Natsu andaba un tanto. . .raro mirando a la coneja por ahí y no contesto el, si no el stripper favorito de todos Gray Fullbuster – Come metal, ¿Qué tanto isieron tu y Levy en esa misión? – Dijo con tono burlón

Este solo rodo los ojos nuevamente evitando la mirada de los curiosos - ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a la Enana? Stripper – Fastidiado el Dragón Slayer

El mencionado estaba a punto de contestar la pregunta del Dragón Slayer pero una dulce voz distrajo a todos, era de la delicada Levy McGarden con un leve rosado en sus mejillas debido a las miradas de todos – Gajeel-kun, Etto, ¿Podemos ir a fuera?

Aliviado por que _su _enana llegara asintió con la cabeza y salió junto con ella a las afueras del gremio, escapando de todas las miradas.

¿Dije algo raro? – Dijo la albina más chismosa de Fairy Tail a un lado de la barra y su siempre presente sonrisa

-¡Mira-san! – reprocharon Lucy y Lissana al unisonó

-¿Qué? , es como negar el tsunderismo de Gray con Juvia – Se burlo una muy sonriente Mirajane

_**-En el árbol favorito de la McGarden-  
**_

Esta era la imagen; Levy sentada con la espalda contra del torso del Dragón Slayer con sus manos en sus rodillas, atrás de ella se encontraba el mencionado con sus piernas alrededor de las de Levy y sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la peli azul.

Estaban cómodamente bajo ese árbol, disfrutando del silencio pasivo que los acompañaba, pero este decidió hablar – Enana, ¿Qué te preguntaron esas mujeres?

-Oh, Etto. . .Lu-chan me empezó a preguntar cosas. . – Contesto con un leve rosa en sus mejillas al hablar

-Me refiero a que, ¿qué le dijiste? – Miro fijo a la peli azul

-¿Tanto te preocupa que no sepan nada? – Dijo decepcionada la maga

-Baca enana, Al contrario, te pregunto por qué quiero que dejes claro que solo eres mía – Dijo con media sonrisa el Dragón Slayer causando un gran sonrojó a la pequeña

Este esperaba que como normalmente la maga de escritura solida solo se sonrojara sin decir nada y aunque le gustaba quedar con la última palabra, esto le gusto mas, eran los labios de ella contra los de él, un dulce y largo beso de el cual no se olvidarían y todo se resumió a una frase

-_Yo creo que fue. . .La misión Perfecta-_

* * *

Este capítulo fue sumamente corto y lo sé pero no tuve muchas ideas a decir verdad, aunque en mi opinión fue bastante dulce, especialmente el final, hubiera sido mejor, más largo y subido más rápido pero a causa de las visitas de mi prima no pude GOMENASAI!

* * *

Probablemente are otros fanfic pero quisiera que me dijeras alguna pareja que les guste la que sea y are uno sobre ella, ya que me gusta que den sus ideas, en todo caso de que no den ideas probablemente haga un Gruvia colegial.

* * *

Giuli Dominici;

Me encanta que te encante *w*, soy caribeña vivo en una isla e_e ''Republica Dominicana'' y si supones bien !AMO EL GALE!, es lindo como una pareja tan diferente como la lija y el terciopelo queden juntas.

* * *

Dejen sus Reviews para saber si les gusto

* * *

!PAZ BUBBLE!


End file.
